marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Namor (Earth-1610)
Namor the Freak, Namor the Betrayer | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = Atlantis | Gender = Male | Height = 6'4" | Weight = 285 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Eyes with greyish tinge; Pointed ears; Tiny wings on his ankles. | Citizenship = Atlantean | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Ruler of Atlantis, convicted criminal | Education = | Origin = Atlantean Mutant : According to Reed Richards | PlaceOfBirth = Presumably Atlantis | Creators = Mark Millar; Greg Land | First = Ultimate Fantastic Four Vol 1 24 | Last = Ultimate FF Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = Mary Storm spent fifteen years of her life on a team looking for Atlantis and finally discovered it. She went to her children, who were members of the Fantastic Four, for help. A life sign had been detected, too deep for any of their equipment. The Four, however, could dive that low. They found a sarcophagus labeled Namor, and the being inside awoke with a fury. He put up a fight but was taken down. Initial translations of Atlantean placed Namor as the last king of Atlantis. He awoke, able to speak English, and explained the destruction of Atlantis as the result of Lemurian aggression. Namor's strength proved to be far too great to be contained, but he had no wish to fight the Four. He refused to reveal any more secrets unless left alone with Susan Storm, whom he described as 'the pretty one'. He bragged of the superiority of his civilization, which he claimed to be millions of years ahead of humanity at the time of its destruction. Namor attempted to seduce Sue but was rebuked. Namor, in a rage, attacked her. Meanwhile, the final translation of Atlantean revealed Namor's resting place to have not been a royal tomb but instead a prison since Namor was actually sealed away for being the worst super-criminal in the whole of Atlantis. He proved too difficult to defeat, resisting all attacks by the Four. Namor demonstrated the ability to withstand full strength flares from Johnny Storm, went toe to toe with Ben Grimm, smashed through force fields created by Sue Storm, and attempted to stretch Reed Richards past the point of breaking. He issued a final demand, holding New York hostage with a giant tsunami; a kiss from Sue Storm in recognition of his victory. Sue readily complied and Namor left. When Sue discovered the truth about Agatha Harkness and the Seven they attacked her, leaving her for dead after throwing her into the sea. Namor rescued her. He brought her to the lost city of Sestanivan, formerly a Lemurian embassy. While Atlantis ruled the sea, Lemuria had ruled the land. Namor revealed that Atlantis had in fact been attacked by the Tan-Ed-Drul, the basis of the hydra myth. The Tan-Ed-Drul asexually reproduced in factors of seven, producing an immense burst of energy to do so. These blasts devastated Atlantis. Sue somewhat gave in to Namor's romantic advances. With Sue scared and seeking comfort, the two shared an embrace and a kiss. She came to the conclusion that one of the Tan-Ed-Drul had followed her back to New York from Oregon. Namor took Sue back to the Baxter Building, where she reunited with the rest of the Fantastic Four. They then took the fight to the Tan-Ed-Drul spawning place. Namor fought for the memory of his people. When the Ultimatum Wave hit New York, Reed assumed it was Namor's doing. However, it was in fact the work of Magneto. Namor assured Reed he was innocent, saying that he would never do anything that might harm Susan. Still, Reed took Namor prisoner. He eventually wound up being the prisoner of Doctor Doom, and witnessed his death at the hands of the Thing. What has happened to him since is unknown. | Powers = One of the strongest beings on the planet, Namor is an Atlantean with fully amphibious physiognomy and suited for high water pressure. He posses vast Super strength enabling him to lift in excess of a 100 tons, durability (enough to withstand attacks from the all of the Fantastic Four unharmed), high speed swimming. *'Superhuman Strength:' Namor possess superhuman strength to a level that was described by Reed Richards as completely off the scale. He was able to easily overwhelm Ben Grimm in terms of brute strength. *'Superhuman Speed:' Namor can run and move at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. He was able to move quickly across New York City instantly to escape surveillance. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Namor's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of normal human beings, and most other Atlanteans for that matter. *'Superhuman Agility:' Namor's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. He can perform acrobatic feats in the air sufficient to enable him to easily evade/dodge most military aircraft. *'Superhuman Senses:' Namor described his sense of smell as thousands of times more finely tuned than any surface dweller. *'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues of Namor's body are much harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of normal human beings and most other Atlanteans. Namor can withstand tremendous impact forces, high caliber bullets, falls from orbital heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, blows from powerful superhumans and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. *'Aquatic Healing:' If he was somehow injured, Namor's body can heal damaged tissue faster and much more extensively than a human or most Atlanteans. Namor's accelerated healing is at its peak while he is immersed in water and does diminish the longer he is out of contact with water or if he is completely dry. *'Extended Longevity:' Namor ages much slower and lives much longer than human beings to the point he remained in his physical prime after nine thousand years of being sealed inside a sarcophagus prison. *'Underwater Breathing' *'Flight:' Namor also possesses vestigial "wings" on both of his ankles, by which he seems to fly at the speed of escape velocity when exerting himself fully. His atmospheric flight speed at "normal" levels is enough to enable Namor to fly faster than the Human Torch. Since the "wings" by themselves could never carry Namor, it has been speculated that he uses the wings for steering and flies in some other manner, perhaps by telekinesis. Namor's ability to lift weights when flying is sufficient to enable him carry a fifty ton anchor with one hand without a discernible loss of speed/momentum. *'Hydrokinesis:' Namor can control water to take different shapes and forms, to the point he could turn a body of water into an attacking rendition of the Greek God Poseidon to fight on his behalf. | Abilities = * Language Assimilation: Namor can learn easily languages: He was able to learn English within an hour. That ability could be enforce by his psionic powers. | Strength = Although the extent of his strength is unknown, it is enough to match the Fantastic Four's Thing's and even defeat him. Namor is effectively a class 100+ and can easily lift over a 100 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Namor was treated as a "Mutant" by Reed Richards. It remains unknown if that statement was correct, or just used as an insult or comparison. * The Namor of Earth-1610 is nowhere near as noble as his Earth-616 counterpart, considering he is actually an escaped dangerous criminal as opposed to a chosen king. For example, he told Sue Storm that Reed Richards had informed him prior to a gigantic underground explosion, that Reed would meet them "on the surface". In actuality, Reed had said nothing of the sort and was still underground facing great peril. | Trivia = | Links = }} References ru:Нэмор (1610) Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Underwater Breathing Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Flight Category:Atlantean Royal Family Category:Businesspeople Category:Multilingual